


nightmare

by hollyhobbit101



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Tumblr Prompt, Worried TK Strand, implied character death in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: A low murmuring and twitching at his right jolts T.K. from sleep, though he takes a moment to wake up fully."No," Carlos mumbles. "No, please, don't die."
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: 13. “you can’t die. Please don’t die.” + 16. “it’s just a nightmare. I’ve got you.”

A low murmuring and twitching at his right jolts T.K. from sleep, though he takes a moment to wake up fully. The noises have quieted by the time he’s blinked the fog from his brain, so he writes them off as imagined and settles back to sleep, edging closer to Carlos.

What he’s not expecting is the unnatural stiffness of Carlos’s body, nor the sudden death grip Carlos establishes around T.K.’s body. 

T.K. frowns and wriggles in bed so that he’s facing Carlos, his heart sinking as he notices the pinched, drawn look on his boyfriend’s face. A nightmare, then.

“No,” Carlos mumbles, tight lines of pain appearing around his eyes and mouth. T.K. shushes him gently, hoping that he can break through whatever Carlos is experiencing right now.

They’re not that lucky, though.

“No,” Carlos repeats. “You can’t die. Please don’t die. T.K., T.K., please, no.”

Carlos’s whimpers devolve into incoherence, but his words echo around T.K.’s head. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes, but he impatiently brushes them away, moving to run his fingers through Carlos’s hair. 

“It’s okay, love,” he murmurs, lips brushing Carlos’s skin. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. It’s okay.”

He keeps talking to Carlos, trying to soothe him through the nightmare. T.K.’s heart breaks for him, but he’s had enough nightmares himself to know that waking him up would be the worst possible thing for him. He’s not sure how long it takes, but eventually, Carlos’s body begins to slowly relax and he takes in a ragged gasp, his eyes blinking sluggishly open. T.K. moves back as far as he dares so as not to crowd Carlos, whilst still keeping a hand on Carlos’s own, waiting patiently for him to adjust. 

Eventually, his eyes, wild and blown wide, focus on T.K.’s face. As soon as they do, his face screws up and tears begin to fall, his head burrowing into T.K.’s chest. T.K. holds him close as he shakes, forcing himself not to cry, too.

“T.K.,” Carlos gasps, holding onto him tightly. “I thought… Y-You were in an accident. And you - I couldn’t - There was so much blood, a-and…”

“Shh,” T.K. whispers. “It was just a nightmare. I’ve got you.”

T.K. pulls back a little and tilts Carlos’s head up, their eyes meeting. “I’ve got you,” he repeats. Carlos nods shakily, then winds his arms around T.K., keeping his head on his chest, right above his heart.

They stay like that for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me/prompt me on tumblr @morganaspendragonss!


End file.
